


Зови меня Кариси

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Amnesia, But also, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: "Сонни, это, наверное, прозвучит глупо, но у тебя никогда не было усов?"
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Зови меня Кариси

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call Me Carisi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377682) by [Kaye_21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaye_21/pseuds/Kaye_21). 



— Барба, с тобой все в порядке? Барба? 

Сонни психует. 

Сильно. 

Барба лежит на полу без сознания. Одна из полок в его кабинете, под завязку набитая тяжёлыми книгами по законодательству и праву, обрушилась прямо ему на голову, и теперь Барба лежит на полу. 

Когда это случилось, Сонни даже не успел никак отреагировать. Он вводил Барбу в курс дела по текущему расследованию и был немного рассеян, потому что параллельно обдумывал мысль, как бы ему так незаметно вплести в разговор просьбу ещё раз ассистировать Барбе в суде. И в результате стал свидетелем того, как книжная полка практически проломила Барбе голову. 

Сонни бы рассмеялся от нелепости ситуации, но Барба никак не приходит в себя.

Поэтому Сонни не смеётся. 

Он достаёт из кармана телефон, чтобы позвонить в службу спасения, и очень старается сохранять спокойствие. Барба дышит, у него ровный пульс, он всего лишь потерял сознание. Ничего страшного. 

Правда, там, где Барбу ударила полка, видно немного крови. И на руках у Сонни есть кровь, потому что он ощупывал голову Барбы. А ещё кровь есть у Сонни на брюках, потому что он вытер о них руку. Он просто не хотел запачкать костюм Барбы. И на ковре тоже видно кровь, но это ерунда, любая клиниговая компания запросто... 

— Что случилось? 

Сонни выдыхает. 

— Ты страшно меня напугал, советник, вот, что случилось. 

— Советник? 

Сонни распахивает глаза. 

А потом прищуривается. 

— Ты решил надо мной подшутить, Барба? 

— Кто такой Барба? 

Сонни бы рассмеялся от нелепости ситуации, но Барба не шутит. 

Поэтому Сонни не смеётся. 

—

У Барбы амнезия. 

По словам врачей, временная. Но Сонни прочитал все, что смог найти и о ретроградной амнезии, и о спонтанном восстановлении. Обычно потеря памяти временная, но нет никаких гарантий. 

Барба, похоже, забыл все. Он не помнит ни своего имени, ни семьи, ни работы. Он понятия не имеет, что такое Специальный корпус, не узнает Бенсон или остальных членов команды, не узнает Сонни. 

Вместе с этим Барба прекрасно помнит, что он — язвительный мудак с безупречным чувством стиля. Сонни понимает это, когда Барба пренебрежительным шепотом комментирует туфли медсестры. 

Ну хоть что-то. 

Сонни сидит у кровати Барбы, старается мыслить позитивно и всячески его поддерживать, потому что ему сейчас нелегко. Барба разнервничался, когда в больницу пришла его мать, потому что не смог ее узнать. Потом он разнервничался, когда увидел уязвленное лицо Оливии, так как она тоже была ему незнакома. 

Но по какой-то неведомой причине присутствие Сонни помогает, поэтому он никуда не уходит. 

В отличие от Обычного Барбы, у которого от одного вида Сонни поднималось давление, Страдающий Амнезией Барба в его присутствии наоборот успокаивается. Возможно, причина в том, что Сонни разговаривает с ним как обычно, как в любой другой день. Возможно, причина в том, что Сонни спокоен и ведёт себя, словно ничего страшного не случилось. 

Но это не так. 

— Сонни, где медсестра? Я нажал эту чертову кнопку десять минут назад. 

Ах, да. Страдающий Амнезией Барба зовет его Сонни. 

— Кто ты? — спросил он минут через пять после того, как пришёл в себя. 

И Кариси просто ответил:

— Я Сонни, — без всякой задней мысли. 

А теперь его имя звучит из уст Барбы, и это очень странно. 

— Ты нажал чертову кнопку минуты две назад, Барба. В больнице и помимо тебя есть пациенты. Она придёт, как только сможет. 

Барба фыркает. 

Сонни уступает. 

— Ладно, пойду ее позову. 

— Да нет, все в порядке. Ты не обязан. 

Сонни поднимается на ноги и собирается поддразнить Барбу за формальную вежливость, за все эти «ну что ты, зачем же ради меня, не вставай, но учти, я собираюсь докучать тебе до победного», когда вдруг осознает, что все неправильно понял. Барба не изображает вежливость. 

Он просто не хочет, чтобы Сонни уходил. 

Барба не хочет оставаться один. 

Он напуган, ему тревожно. 

Барбе хочется, чтобы Сонни оставался на своём месте. 

Поэтому Сонни садится обратно. 

— Хорошо, советник. Я могу что-то для тебя сделать, пока не пришла медсестра? 

Барба явно чувствует себя неловко. 

Но это быстро проходит. 

— Можешь взбить мне подушки? 

Сонни фыркает. 

— И это твоя чрезвычайная ситуация? Тебе повезло, что медсестра не слышит. Особенно после того, как мило ты опустил её туфли в ее же присутствии. 

— Они были ужасны, — бормочет Рафаэль. 

Он приподнимается, пока Сонни послушно взбивает ему подушки, после чего со вздохом укладывается обратно. 

Такой Барба выглядит даже милым. Расслабленный, домашний, весь... 

— Спасибо, Сонни. 

Весь добрый и вежливый. 

— Пожалуйста, Барба. 

— Почему ты никогда не называешь меня Рафаэлем? 

Эм. 

Сонни не очень представляет, что можно ответить, поэтому решает свести все к шутке. 

— Просишь меня звать тебя по имени, чтобы ты не забыл, как тебя зовут?

Барба бросает на Сонни очень знакомый взгляд. Впервые с момента происшествия. Презрительный, с примесью насмешки и лёгким налётом снисхождения. Сонни находит это на удивление успокаивающим. 

— Я зову тебя Сонни и ожидаю в ответ той же любезности. 

— Ты зовёшь меня Сонни, потому что до сих пор не знаешь моей фамилии. 

— И какая у тебя фамилия? 

Повторное знакомство. 

Сонни усмехается. В основном, потому что на этот раз у него все-таки получилось произвести более или менее достойное первое впечатление. Они, конечно, в больнице, и Барба не помнит собственного имени. Но у Сонни нет усов, на нем очень симпатичная жилетка и, похоже, Барбе нравится то, что он видит. И это куда лучше их первого знакомства, когда Барба едва ли удостоил взглядом его дешевый костюм и сразу же отвернулся, не сказав ни слова. 

— Кариси. Доминик Кариси младший, но все зовут меня Сонни. Кроме тебя. Ты ни разу не называл. 

— Нет? Почему же? 

Сонни выбирает честность. 

— Потому что ты меня ненавидишь. 

Барба размышляет над его словами. 

— Мы не ладим? 

Сонни решает, что, выбрав честность, глупо сдавать назад. 

— Неа. 

Сонни также решает, что неопределённость не повредит. Ему не хочется вдаваться в подробности. Со Страдающим Амнезией Барбой им удалось наладить неплохие отношения, и Сонни не хочется их портить, озвучивая что-то вроде «мне кажется, я тебя раздражаю», или «ты думаешь, что я глупый», или «ты был...». 

— Почему? Мы же не встречались? Ты как раз мой типаж. Мы плохо расстались? 

Сонни сосредотачивается на том единственном факте, который может быть важен, и усиленно игнорирует все остальное. 

— Откуда ты знаешь свой типаж? Ты что-нибудь помнишь? Кого-то из бывших? 

Барба качает головой. 

— Да нет, не особо. Но я определённо нахожу тебя привлекательным. 

Ох. 

Это... Не помогает. 

Помимо всего прочего. 

Сонни не сворачивает с намеченного курса. 

— Ну, что я могу сказать, это плохой знак. Непохоже, чтобы твои воспоминания возвращались. Раньше тебе бы в голову не пришло найти меня привлекательным.

Над этими словами Барба тоже размышляет. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

Сонни посмеивается, и Барба выглядит оскорбленным. 

— Что в этом смешного? Может, я... Подожди, ты натурал? 

Сонни начинает смеяться только сильнее. Потому что никогда бы не подумал, что будет рассказывать свои секреты именно Барбе. Потому что Страдающий Амнезией Барба вообще задал ему этот вопрос спустя всего лишь несколько часов после знакомства, тогда как Обычный Барба не сподобился поинтересоваться и за год. 

— Нет. Не натурал. 

— Ну и что же тогда смешного? Я мог и раньше находить тебя привлекательным. Ты хоть раз  
меня об этом спрашивал? 

Сонни смеётся в голос, представляя, как спрашивает Обычного Барбу: «Я тебе нравлюсь? Моргни дважды, если да».

— Ты прослушал ту часть разговора, где я сказал, что ты меня ненавидишь? 

Барба по какой-то неведомой причине размышляет надо всем, что говорит Сонни. 

— А я тебя привлекаю?

Сонни моргает. 

Ещё один вопрос, который Обычный Барба никогда ему не задавал. К счастью. 

Сонни становится интересно, есть ли вежливый способ сказать человеку: «Я считаю, что ты очень горяч, но тот ещё мудак, а это не слишком заводит». 

— Эм. Полагаю, ты красивый. 

Барба кивает, как будто находит этот ответ приемлемым. 

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, Сонни. Какой я? 

В этот раз Сонни удаётся не засмеяться. 

— Честно говоря, я не вижу особой разницы, советник. Ты сейчас очень похож на себя. Твой характер не изменился, ты просто не помнишь подробностей собственной жизни. Так обычно и происходит при ретроградной амнезии. 

— Спасибо, доктор Кариси. Собираешься податься в медицину, если работа детективом себя исчерпает? 

Сонни ловит ртом воздух и пытается вспомнить все, что знает о ретроградной амнезии — о которой он, если честно, читал на Википедии. Там говорилось, что рассказывать пациентам напрямую сцены из их жизни — не лучший способ помочь им вспомнить. Поэтому он пытается вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало. 

— Что? Почему ты так смотришь? Я что-то сказал? 

Страдающий Амнезией Барба также, очевидно, сохранил свою наблюдательность. 

— Ты... Однажды ты меня так уже называл. Пару недель назад. «Доктор Кариси». Ты сейчас практически слово в слово повторил свой комментарий о том, что я собираюсь податься в медицину. 

Барба выглядит приободрившимся. 

— Ясно. Это же хорошо, да? 

— Конечно! Это прекрасно! Не стоит на себя давить, начало положено. Наверное. Тебе стоит спросить настоящего врача. 

Барба улыбается, и это выглядит непривычно. 

— Пожалуй, мне пока хватит и твоего совета. Настоящие врачи меня нервируют. Ты — нет. 

Сонни улыбается в ответ. 

Ему становится интересно, есть ли вежливый способ сказать человеку: «Я считаю, что ты очень горяч, но тот ещё мудак, правда, сейчас ты милый, и вот это уже заводит». 

— Знаешь, мне кажется, у тебя синдром утенка. Я был первым человеком, которого ты увидел, очнувшись. Я тебе помог, и теперь ты думаешь, что я твой друг. 

Барба фыркает, и это выглядит очень даже ничего. 

— Вовсе нет. Просто ты единственный из всех не воспринял как личное оскорбление то, что моя память не вернулась ко мне при одном виде твоего лица. Ты сам сказал, Сонни. Мне не стоит на себя давить. Остальные на меня давят. 

Сонни сочувствует Барбе. Непросто представить, под каким давлением он сейчас находится. Но близких людей Барбы Сонни тоже понимает. 

— Послушай. Они просто тебя любят. И твоя мама, и Лив — они всего лишь хотят, чтобы ты их вспомнил. 

— А ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя вспоминал? 

Сонни ухмыляется. 

— Честно говоря, нет, не особо. Ты сейчас относишься ко мне куда лучше. А стоит тебе меня вспомнить, как все вернётся на круги своя, и ты снова начнёшь меня унижать. 

Барба смеётся, и это выглядит здорово. 

— Ну тут я не виноват. Я закончил Гарвард, и смотреть сверху вниз на всех, кто учится в менее престижных школах, можно сказать, у меня в крови. 

Сонни удаётся сохранить невозмутимое лицо. 

— Конечно, ты просто не можешь удержаться, Барба. Ты не виноват. Тебе жизненно необходимо надо мной смеяться. 

— Ну нет, подожди, я же шучу. Фордхейм — неплохая школа... 

Барба замолкает. Он осознает. 

Сонни широко улыбается. 

— Мне кажется, все-таки пришло время позвать настоящего врача. Но только, если ты захочешь, советник. 

Барба внезапно начинает нервничать. 

Сонни тут же жалеет о своих словах. Он, конечно, обрадовался, но Барба ещё не готов общаться с врачами. 

— Ничего страшного, не будем звать. Я не давлю. Извини, если тебе показалось иначе. Пожалуйста, не выгоняй меня, как всех остальных.

Шутка работает. 

Барба расслабляется, и Сонни остаётся. 

Они зовут врача только час спустя. 

—

Первую ночь Сонни соглашается провести в больнице вместе с Барбой. 

Он знает, что это довольно странно. И знает, что утром пожалеет о своём решении. 

Но не может уйти, когда Барба так на него смотрит. 

Он явно хочет, чтобы Сонни остался, но не собирается просить. Он явно хочет, чтобы Сонни предложил сам, а он мог небрежно согласиться. 

И Сонни ему потакает. 

— Если хочешь, могу остаться здесь на ночь. Я не против. 

Благодарность Барбы очаровательно очевидна. 

— Ну, разве что ты настаиваешь. 

Сонни улыбается. 

Когда наступает ночь, Сонни уже не думает, что это странно. Как и у Роллинс, у Барбы тоже нет никого, кто мог бы с ним посидеть. По крайней мере, такого человека, которого он был бы готов вытерпеть сейчас рядом с собой. Но, в отличие от случая с Роллинс, Фин не горит желанием заменить Сонни у больничной кровати. У Роллинс и Лив — маленькие дети, вот как-то так и оказывается, что Сонни сидит у кровати Барбы и смотрит, как он спит. 

Это производит неизгладимое впечатление. 

Барба просыпается посреди ночи. 

Сонни как раз отходит, чтобы налить себе четвертый стакан чая, а, когда возвращается обратно в палату, видит, что Барба выглядит потерянным. Он смотрит по сторонам. И не понимает, где он. Не знает, кто он. 

И это тоже производит неизгладимое впечатление. 

Сонни предпочел бы его забыть. 

Он делает шаг вперёд, и Барба поднимает на него взгляд. Сонни ждёт, пока Барба его узнает, и потом садится на кровать. 

— Все хорошо, ты в порядке. Ты в больнице, но ничего страшного не случилось. Ты скоро поправишься. 

Сонни сыпет успокаивающими банальностями, повторяет «все хорошо», неловко похлопывает Барбу по лодыжке, пока тот не кивает ему в ответ. 

И, в конце концов, ложится обратно на подушки. 

— Если ты кому-нибудь об этом расскажешь, я буду все отрицать. 

А вот и он. 

Сонни улыбается и старается поддержать. 

— Прежний ты сказал бы что-то более веское. Например: «Если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь, я добьюсь того, чтобы тебя понизили в должности и перевели обратно на Стейтен-Айленд». 

Барба тоже улыбается. И явно благодарен Сонни за то, что он не создаёт большой шумихи. 

Вокруг всего этого. 

— Ты со Стейтен-Айленда? Теперь понятно, почему я тебя ненавижу, — бормочет он, уже вновь проваливаясь в сон. 

Всю оставшуюся ночь Сонни смотрит, как он спит. 

Барба не просыпается до утра. 

—

Барба выписывается из больницы.

Он пока толком ничего не помнит, если это касается других людей, но потихоньку начинает вспоминать что-то о себе. Свои знания, работу, адрес. Уже что-то. Сонни чувствует, что Барба стал куда спокойнее, как только смог хоть немного сориентироваться в собственной жизни. 

Сонни здесь, чтобы его проводить. В последние пару дней он провел в больничной палате с советником очень много времени, потому что Барба каждый раз начинал нервничать, стоило Сонни заговорить об уходе или задуматься о том, чтобы дать ему побольше личного пространства. После нескольких неудачных попыток Сонни перестал пытаться. 

Мать Барбы тоже здесь. Она сверлит их неодобрительными взглядами. Наверное, она подозревает, что их связывают не только рабочие отношения. Сонни не может сообразить, как донести до неё, насколько нелепа эта мысль, поэтому просто старается вести себя по отношению к советнику одновременно и по-дружески, и не слишком. 

— Идём, Рафи. Отвезём тебя домой. 

Рафи? 

Сонни фыркает раньше, чем может себя остановить, и мать Рафаэля вскидывает на него взгляд. 

Рафаэль тоже, но в его взгляде куда больше затаенного веселья, нежели строгости. 

— Теперь-то что, Сонни? 

— Ничего, просто... Очень сложно представить, что кто-то может называть тебя «Рафи», так непривычно.

Вот оно. Мать Барбы, похоже, понимает направленное ей сообщение. Она выдыхает с ощутимым облегчением. Барба тоже замечает — это довольно трудно не заметить, — и намерено смотрит только на Сонни. 

Сонни пытается улыбнуться, но не уверен, что у него получается. 

Сонни переосмысливает все, что он знал о советнике раньше. Или думал, что знал. 

— Мами, я полагаю будет лучше, если до дома меня довезет детектив Кариси. Я знаю, что ты хочешь как лучше, но твоё присутствие меня сейчас тревожит, а мне стоит по возможности избегать беспокойства. Дай мне несколько часов, чтобы освоиться дома, и можешь прийти ко мне в гости вечером. 

Голос Барбы звучит спокойно и вежливо, но выражение его лица не оставляет вариантов. Он озвучивает матери, как все будет. И у нее нет права голоса. 

— Уверен, детективу есть, чем заняться, Рафи. 

Барба смотрит на него умоляюще. И это выглядит неправильно. 

Сонни хочет сказать: «Не смотри на меня такими глазами, я все равно собирался предложить», но не может, не перед матерью Барбы. Скорее всего, он скажет чуть позже, в машине. 

— Нет-нет, мне нечем заняться. И машина у меня здесь. Никаких проблем. К тому же, я подчиняюсь приказам, а лейтенант Бенсон дала мне задание присматривать за вашим сыном, мэм. Буду счастлив отвезти его домой. 

Барба выглядит благодарным. 

В отличие от его матери. В ее взгляде вновь читается подозрение. Как будто она полагает, что Сонни пытается её одурачить. 

— Ладно тебе, Рафи. Уверена, его работа заключается не в этом. Он детектив, а не шофёр. 

Сонни не нравится мысль, что она может вынудить Барбу подчиниться из чувства вины. 

— Да нет, работа заключается именно в этом. Весь Специальный корпус постоянно бегает по поручениям вашего сына. В особенности я, потому что я нахожусь в самом низу иерархической лестницы. Я прав, советник? 

— Редко. 

Сонни распахивает глаза. 

Барба удивлен не меньше. 

Он помнит. 

Сонни улыбается. 

— Идём, Барба. Отвезём тебя домой. 

Барба крайне рад возможности оставить мать позади. 

Как только они садятся в машину, он говорит:

— Моя мать. Она же знает, что я гей, да? И не одобряет? 

Сонни не очень представляет, как объяснить Барбе, что это не его дело и не стоит с ним об этом разговаривать. 

— Похоже, что так. Но прежде, чем ты скажешь что-нибудь ещё, послушай меня. Мы с тобой никогда о подобном не разговаривали. Я уже озвучивал — мы не были друзьями. Я никогда раньше не рассказывал тебе о своей ориентации, и это было взаимно. 

Барба кивает. 

— Получается, ты не в курсе, встречаюсь ли я с кем-нибудь? Я не знаю, кого ещё спросить. Мне сказали, что я не состою в браке. 

Ох, Господи. 

— Совершенно не в курсе. Я понятия не имею, как ты проводишь свободное время. Знаю только, что ты слишком много работаешь, но это же не значит, что никак не развлекаешься. О, подожди, ты часто берёшь отпуска и летаешь в какие-нибудь пафосные места вроде Сен-Барта. Не знаю, кого ты берёшь с собой, но, спорим, вряд ли путешествуешь один. 

Барба, наверное, прекрасно понимал, что Сонни просто старается быть милым. 

А Сонни чувствует вину, что не может ответить на один простой вопрос. 

— Ты можешь спросить Лив. Когда будешь готов с ней пообщаться. Вы всегда были близки. 

— В отличие от нас с тобой? 

— Именно. Извини, что бесполезен. Нет, я, конечно, могу сам позвонить Лив и спросить: «Слушай, ты не в курсе, Барба с кем-нибудь спит?» — но это почему-то не кажется мне хорошей идеей.

Барба с ним явно согласен.

— Ладно, давай отложим эту тему. Новое правило. Не делай ничего такого, за что я возненавижу тебя еще сильнее, когда ко мне вернется память. 

Сонни смеется. И уже сейчас понимает, насколько это будет сложно. 

— 

Прошло уже четыре дня. 

Барба продолжает вспоминать. Он чувствует себя совершенно иначе, точно зная, что его состояние — временное. Теперь он выглядит куда менее тревожным. Он вспоминает и мать, и Лив, и своих коллег из офиса окружного прокурора, и Специальный корпус. Он даже Сонни вспоминает. 

Или что-то вроде. 

Барба всех узнает, но не может вспомнить ни подробностей знакомства, ни характера общения. Он словно просто смог наконец совместить в голове лица с именами, но без контекста. 

И это значит, что он все ещё ведёт себя с Сонни очень мило. 

Слишком мило. 

Барба даже пригласил его к себе домой, потому что в присутствии Сонни у него периодически случались озарения, и он хотел посмотреть, не вспомнит ли чего-нибудь ещё. 

Сонни чувствует себя странно от одного только факта приглашения. 

Когда он довез Барбу из больницы домой, то отказался подниматься, чтобы не вторгаться в его личное пространство. Вот и на этот раз он тоже пытается донести до Барбы, что это будет прямым нарушением их нового правила. Что Обычный Барба никогда бы не позвал Сонни даже на кружку кофе, не говоря уже о том, чтобы приглашать на ужин к себе. Но Барба только отмахивается, а Сонни не хочет давить. 

Квартира Барбы прекрасна. Огромная и роскошная. Сонни уверен, что Барба выбирал в ней каждый предмет меблировки, каждую деталь интерьера. За год работы с этим человеком Сонни может за милю узнать его чувство стиля. 

Они заказывают пиццу. Сонни думает, не предложить ли ему что-нибудь приготовить, но решает, что тогда их встреча будет слишком уж сильно напоминать свидание. 

И она все ещё напоминает, но Сонни отказывается об этом думать.

Барбе нельзя пить, и Сонни тоже отказывается, говорит, что не хочет в одиночку. 

Но это всего лишь оправдание, потому что Сонни даже рад, что они не пьют. В состоянии алкогольного опьянения он часто ведет себя глупо, делает ошибки, и у него нет желания, чтобы Рафаэль Барба был этому свидетелем. В течении года ему удавалось успешно этого избегать, и он бы не хотел сейчас обрывать эту полосу везения. 

Они разговаривают. Сонни рассказывает Барбе о жизни в участке, об отношениях с коллегами из Специального корпуса, о каких-то смешных происшествиях, которые помогают переносить всю окружающую их трагедию. Барба улыбается, но ни один рассказ не пробуждает в нем воспоминаний. 

— Сонни, это, наверное, прозвучит глупо, но у тебя никогда не было усов? 

Поначалу Сонни слишком шокирован, чтобы отвечать. 

— Ты мог вспомнить что угодно, советник, а вместо этого выбрал ту единственную вещь, которую все, включая и меня, наоборот, пытаются забыть? 

Барба широко улыбается. 

— У тебя есть фотография? 

Сонни пораженно качает головой, но тянется за телефоном. Он заходит на страницу Бэллы в фейсбуке и находит одну поистине кошмарную фотографию, где помимо усов на нем еще и отвратительный рождественский свитер, чтобы уж наверняка. Он уже тысячу раз просил Бэллу не отмечать его на фотографиях с той вечеринки. 

Барба смеется минут десять без остановки. 

—

На шестой день Сонни приглашает его на обед. 

Ему кажется, что это будет менее неловко, чем постоянно приходить к Барбе в гости. 

И действительно, обед получается очень приятным. Нормальным. 

На этот раз Барба расспрашивает его про свою работу, просит Сонни поделиться подробностями о тех делах, над которыми они работали вместе. Барбе кажется, что это может помочь. Сонни решает начать с дела Ходды, поскольку он знает всю его внутреннюю кухню и мелкие детали. 

— Погоди немного, Сонни, ты работал вместе со мной в качестве прокурора? Как так получилось? Мне казалось, что ты все еще учишься в юридической школе. Ты выпустился? Сдал экзамен на юриста? 

Сонни чувствует себя виноватым, он не хотел путать и сбивать с толку. 

— Нет, я все еще учусь. Я тебе только ассистировал. Мне пока еще далеко до сдачи экзамена. 

Барба облегченно выдыхает. 

— Я предупрежу коллегию адвокатов, на всякий случай. 

Сонни улыбается. 

— Ты мне это уже говорил. Теми же самыми словами. 

Барба тоже улыбается. Он очень красив, когда выглядит счастливым. 

— Непохоже, чтобы я тебя ненавидел, Сонни. 

Сонни глубоко вздыхает. Он не понимает, как ему сказать правду и при этом не испортить такой приятный обед. 

— Ты, конечно, никогда не говорил мне об этом в лицо. И, наверное, «ненавидит» — слишком сильное слово. Мне просто всегда казалось, что я тебя раздражаю. Но в этом нет ничего страшного. Я привык к такой реакции людей. 

Барба хмурится. 

— Не понимаю. Мне кажется, ты очень милый. Все это время ты был ко мне очень добр без всякой на то необходимости. Особенно учитывая, что, по твоим словам, я тебя ненавижу. И я правда ценю все, что ты для меня делаешь. А мои насмешки — не воспринимай их всерьез. Я просто всегда себя так веду. Наверное. Мне кажется, это просто дружеское подтрунивание. 

Сонни не хочется говорить о том, что насмешки Барбы никогда не звучали по-дружески. Поэтому он просто улыбается в ответ, и эта улыбка, наверное, говорит сама за себя, потому что Барба понимает, о чем Сонни умолчал. 

— Оно не было дружеским, да? 

— Когда как. 

Барба кивает. 

— Хорошо. Тогда я приношу свои извинения. За те случаи, когда оно тебя задевало. 

Сонни хочется себя ущипнуть.

— Сделай мне одолжение, советник. Постарайся вспомнить этот момент, когда память вернется. Постарайся вспомнить, что ты действительно извинился передо мной за то, что был по отношению ко мне мудаком. Очень хочу видеть твое лицо, когда ты это осознаешь. 

Барба снова смеется. 

Барба постоянно смеется. 

—

Прошла неделя, и Барба в участке. 

И теперь он в подробностях помнит свою личную жизнь. Оказалось, что он ни с кем не встречается. Теперь он помнит мать. Оказалось, что она знает о его ориентации и не сильно этому рада. К сожалению, он все еще ничего не помнит про Спецкорпус. Они для него не более, чем имена. Имена и должности. 

Теперь он помнит закон. Похоже, он восстановил все имеющиеся знания. Он пока не может вспомнить, над какими именно делами работал, но окружной прокурор согласился допустить его к работе. Он, конечно, пока не будет брать на себя дел, но вполне может заниматься изучением материалов. По правде говоря, Барба просто хочет вернуться к привычной рабочей рутине, потому что она может помочь с возвращением воспоминаний. 

Барба объясняет все это Сонни по телефону. За окном уже темно. 

Ах да. Теперь Барба постоянно ему звонит. 

Отчитывается перед Сонни обо всех вернувшихся воспоминаниях, о том, что он сделал за день. 

Сонни его об этом не просил. 

Он хотел попросить, но подумал, что это прозвучит слишком самонадеянно. 

Сонни очень рад, что Барба держит его в курсе. 

Барба не только звонит. Он еще и пишет, обычно по утрам, но может написать и в любое другое время, когда что-то вспоминает. 

«Я только что вспомнил, где покупаю галстуки». 

«Я только что вспомнил свой любимый ресторан». 

«Я только что вспомнил „Ура юрфаку Фордхейма“». 

А вот продолжительные телефонные разговоры обычно происходят по вечерам. Сонни нравятся их беседы. 

Барба может позвонить в ночи, потому что не может уснуть. Но чаще всего он звонит вечером, когда Сонни заканчивает работать. Такое ощущение, что Барба прекрасно знает, сколько времени требуется Сонни, чтобы добраться до дома. 

Забавно, но Сонни, оказывается, по этому соскучился. 

По тому, чтобы было с кем поговорить, обсудить свой день. Свою жизнь. По тому, чтобы кто-то был готов его выслушать. Не сказать, чтобы эти ситуации можно было сравнить между собой, конечно, нет, но у Сонни уже очень давно не было отношений, и он не может отрицать, что разговоры с Барбой чем-то на них похожи. 

После долгого одиночества это очень странно — ждать чьего-то звонка, хотеть услышать голос. Голос Барбы. 

По телефону Барба звучит приятно. С ним забавно разговаривать. У него всегда наготове язвительный комментарий. Вместе с этим он внимателен, он не только говорит, но еще и слушает. 

Сонни нравится с ним разговаривать. Это уютно и здорово. 

Сонни знает, что Барба всего лишь цепляется за единственного человека, которого может вытерпеть, потому что он все еще находится в затруднительном положении и пока не может мириться с людьми, которых раньше любил. Сонни знает, что ситуация временная, что это рано или поздно должно будет закончиться. 

Сонни знает, что все закончится тогда, когда Барба вспомнит. 

А до тех пор Сонни будет продолжать с ним разговаривать. 

К слову, когда Барба выходит из кабинета Лив, он выглядит, как обычно. Как всегда. На нем дорогой костюм и галстук, который ему посоветовал Сонни, оранжевый в горошек. 

Ах да. Страдающий Амнезией Барба обращается к Сонни за модными советами. 

Не совсем, конечно. Барба просто спросил, какой галстук он обычно носит на работу, а Сонни с удивлением обнаружил, что может с легкостью вспомнить по крайней мере двадцать пять галстуков даже без подсказок. Сонни никогда не обращал внимания на галстуки Барбы. 

В всяком случае, не специально. 

Так ведь? 

После получаса, проведенного в кабинете Лив, Барба обменивается краткими, но душевными приветствиями со всеми остальными. И, наконец, подходит к столу Сонни. 

— Доброе утро, Сонни. 

— Я же тебе говорил, советник, зови меня Кариси. И постарайся быть ко мне хоть чуточку грубее. Амнезия амнезией, но нельзя же портить репутацию. Остальные могут подумать, что ты размяк.

Барба улыбается. 

— Хорошо, Кариси. Подними со стула свою жалкую задницу и отвези меня в офис. Сюда я приехал на такси. Врач говорит, что мне пока не стоит садиться за руль. 

— Ах вот, зачем ты сюда пришел? Чтобы я мог довезти тебя до офиса окружного прокурора? У меня вообще-то есть работа. 

— До которой мне нет никакого дела, Кариси. 

Сонни фыркает. 

— Получилось? Слишком грубо? Или, наоборот, недостаточно? 

А Барба, оказывается, забавный. Кто бы знал. 

— Вышло идеально, советник. 

—

Барба приезжает в офис впервые с несчастного случая. 

Сонни оставляет его на секретаршу, а сам забегает в кабинет проверить, все ли книжные полки на месте и надежно ли прикреплены к стене. Все выглядит неплохо, книги расставлены надлежащим образом, и Сонни решает, что место больше не представляет для Барбы опасности. 

Барба совершенно не помнит самого несчастного случая, но знает, что он произошел именно здесь. 

— А у меня неплохой кабинет. 

— Ага. Помнишь его? Где что находится? 

Барба осматривается, делает пару неуверенных шагов, а потом вдруг устремляется к большому шкафу в другом конце комнаты. 

Открывает его, и Сонни видит, что там полно алкоголя, который выглядит очень дорогим. 

— Ну, самое важное ты определенно вспомнил. Хорошо. 

Барба смеется, направляясь к своему креслу. Сонни думает, что это хорошая идея. Барба постоянно обозревал кабинет именно с этого ракурса. Поэтому, возможно, если сесть в кресло, получится вспомнить что-нибудь еще. 

Барба садится, а потом смотрит вниз. Сонни думает, что он решает, какой ящик открыть. Сонни становится очень интересно посмотреть, что же он там хранит. 

— Это моя кровь? 

Черт. 

Сонни тут же идет к нему. Туда, где Барба упал без сознания. На ковре пятно, которое никто не озаботился отмыть. 

— Черт. Я совсем забыл проверить пятно. Извини. Я почему-то был уверен, что они его уже отмыли. 

— Книжная полка. 

— Что? 

— Книжная полка. Она сломалась. Сорвалась со стены. И ударила меня по голове. Именно так я и потерял память. 

Так. Похоже, что пятно на ковре оказалось полезным. 

— Ага, именно! Не думал, что ты когда-нибудь это вспомнишь. Здорово. Иногда бывает так, что люди вспоминают все остальное, кроме самого несчастного случая. 

— А до того, как полка ударила меня по голове, ты говорил со мной о деле. И я знал, что ты собираешься с духом, чтобы попроситься снова мне ассистировать. Ты постоянно намекал на какое-то эссе, которое написал в вечерней школе, что, очевидно, сразу делало тебя бесспорным экспертом в предмете. А я... я старался разговаривать с тобой резче обычного, потому что хотел тебя запугать, чтобы ты замолчал и отказался от своей идеи. Чтобы ты в результате так и не спросил. Даже несмотря на то, что это никогда толком не получалось и тебя было невозможно запугать. Даже несмотря на то, что, когда ты в прошлый раз мне ассистировал, мы неплохо сработались. 

Сонни моргает. 

— Эмм. Ты... эмм? 

— Смотри внимательно, Кариси. Вот прямо сейчас я осознаю, что извинился перед тобой за то, что был мудаком. 

Сонни смеется в голос. 

Барба усмехается. И выглядит в равной степени и возмущенным, и скептичным, и смущенным, и высокомерным, и веселым. 

Барба выглядит собой. 

— Вау. Это... это просто потрясающе, советник. Ты не забираешь слова назад! 

Барба фыркает, потом качает головой, потом вздыхает. 

— Так что, теперь ты помнишь все? Воспоминания вернулись? Ну, насколько ты можешь судить? 

— Да, Кариси. Я помню все. Я помню, что ты познакомился с моей матерью. Помню, что ты говорил мне, какой галстук надеть. Помню, что ты водил меня на обед. Помню, что всю прошедшую неделю мы разговаривали по телефону как минимум дважды в день. Помню, что ты приходил ко мне в гости. Помню, что ты присматривал за мной, пока я спал. 

Ох. 

Сонни очень надеялся, что Барба не будет упоминать всех этих неловких подробностей, но, видимо, зря. 

— Да, извини. Ты был... ты был не в себе, тебе нужна была помощь, а я не знал, как отказаться. Прости. 

Барба прищуривается. Сонни, оказывается, скучал по этому взгляду. 

— Ты хотел отказаться?

— Нет, что ты, я очень хотел тебе помочь. Но я прекрасно знал, что, как только к тебе вернется память, ты возненавидишь меня еще больше за то, что я вмешался. Потому что мы никогда особенно не ладили. Не были друзьями. И мне не стоило быть рядом с тобой. Я понимаю. 

Барба размышляет над его словами довольно продолжительное время. 

— Ты мог бы меня одурачить. 

— Что? 

— В том, что мы не были друзьями. Ты мог бы меня одурачить. Учитывая, как ты ко мне относился. Ты был рядом, Кариси. Спасибо. 

Барба выглядит искренним. 

— Ох. Пожалуйста. Мне было совсем не сложно. Ты был очень приятен в общении. С упором на «был». 

Барба ухмыляется. 

— Что я могу сказать, надеюсь, ты успел насладиться этим, пока оно продолжалось, Сонни. 

Сонни широко улыбается, и Барба закатывает глаза. 

— Ладно. Наверное, я все еще могу называть тебя Сонни. Теперь как-то даже странно этого не делать. 

Сонни слишком уж счастлив этой незначительной уступке. 

— Отлично! На этом я тебя оставлю, советник. Тебе, наверное, стоит позвонить Лив, она будет счастлива узнать, что ты вернулся. 

— В отличие от тебя. 

Похоже, у Барбы шутливое настроение. 

— Нельзя иметь все и сразу, Барба. Это была лучшая неделя в моей жизни, но она закончилась. 

Сонни улыбается, потому что его реплика получилась удачной. Он уже на полпути к двери, когда Барба снова начинает говорить: 

— Я тебя не ненавижу. 

Сонни разворачивается. 

— И никогда не ненавидел. Я не знал, что ты воспринимаешь все именно так. Я думал, ты в курсе, что я над тобой просто подшучиваю. 

Сонни почти уверен, что Барба извиняется перед ним за то, что был по отношению к нему мудаком.

Снова. 

И на этот раз в здравом уме и твердой памяти. 

Сонни улыбается. 

— Очень приятно знать, советник. Я очень это ценю. 

— Можешь снова мне ассистировать. Дело выбираешь сам. 

Сонни внезапно приходит в голову, что Барба чувствует себя виноватым. За то, что плохо обращался с Сонни, тогда как тот пришел ему на помощь в час нужды. 

Сонни это не нужно. Не нужна от Барбы жалость. 

— Не могу сказать, что я отказываюсь от твоего предложения, но ты мне ничего не должен, Барба. Между нами все в порядке. 

— Дело не в этом. В прошлый раз ты был полезен. У тебя есть потенциал. 

— А вот теперь я точно уверен, что ты врешь. Серьезно, все в порядке. Можешь уже заканчивать с любезностями. 

Барба смотрит на Сонни. Он очень сосредоточен. Это пугает. 

И заводит. 

Пугает и заводит. 

И в этом весь Барба. 

— А что, если я скажу, что мне хочется с тобой любезничать, Сонни? 

— Я бы предположил, что у тебя наблюдаются когнитивные проблемы. 

— Напротив, я все помню. Я помню, как ты назвал меня красивым. 

Сонни удивленно распахивает глаза. Он поверить не может, что Барба поднял эту тему. Разве что вместе с ней он хочет поднять и другую. 

— Я помню, как сказал, что нахожу тебя привлекательным. 

Вот и оно. 

— Ага, не беспокойся, я не стану использовать это против тебя, советник. Ты не знал, кому это говоришь. Да и потом, я не хвастаюсь, но я и правда довольно милый. 

Барба улыбается. Как будто он согласен. 

Как будто он флиртует. 

— Да. Та фотография с усами и в уродливом рождественском свитере? Она была очень милой. 

Сонни уже не понимает, куда клонит Барба, поэтому пытается отшутиться. 

— Это удар ниже пояса, Барба. В любом случае, мне уже пора. Давай просто — извини за невольный каламбур — забудем обо всем, что произошло, ладно? Особенно, об этой фотографии. И... и о том, что ты сказал. Что я сказал. Это в прошлом. 

— Хочешь сходить со мной на ужин, Сонни? 

— Эмм.

— Это будет свидание. Если моя первая реплика была не очевидна. 

— Эмм.

— Буду прямолинеен. Я нахожу тебя привлекательным. К сведению, и раньше находил, но сейчас, пожалуй, еще сильнее. Потому что ты милый и хороший друг. И мне нравилось разговаривать с тобой всю предыдущую неделю. Я думал о них, я ждал их. Звонков, разговоров. Я хотел услышать голос. Мне нравилось проводить с тобой время, Сонни. Мне было хорошо и весело. Полагаю, тебе тоже. Думаю, мы сможем поладить. Сможем что-то выстроить. Если я ненароком забуду все предубеждения по отношению к тебе. Если ты захочешь вернуть мне эту любезность. Наши телефонные разговоры, наши обеды, наши ужины. Они могут и не заканчиваться. Мы можем не останавливаться только потому, что ко мне вернулась память. Я не хочу останавливаться. Поэтому приглашаю тебя на ужин. Что ты скажешь? И не отвечай: «Эмм».

Черт возьми.

А Сонни так хотелось ответить «эмм».

Он решает довольствоваться чем-то другим.

— С удовольствием. Мне тоже понравилась последняя неделя. И я тоже не хочу останавливаться. Я очень рад, что ты решил что-то сказать, потому что я бы никогда не решился. После всего, что произошло, я планировал избегать тебя до пенсии.

Барба улыбается.

И эта улыбка какая-то другая, незнакомая.

Сонни не может объяснить, чем она отличается. Он только знает, что она ему нравится.

Вся эта затея совершенно безумна, но пока не попробуешь — не узнаешь. Они могут сходить на свидание, поужинать, а дальше — плыть по течению. Может быть, что-то и выйдет. Случались и более странные вещи.

Барба встаёт, видимо, чтобы проводить Сонни.

Ох.

Барба его целует.

_Ох._

Барба кладет свою широкую ладонь Сонни на спину, низко, он прижимает Сонни вплотную и целует, и это просто восхитительно. 

Очень странно, но всю предыдущую неделю, пока Барба страдал амнезией, Сонни ни разу не взглянул на него в таком ключе. В сексуальном. Сонни пытался обеспечить дружескую поддержку. 

Сонни старается игнорировать очевидное объяснение. Что Барба привлекает его, когда ведет себя грубо. Нет. Вместо этого Сонни решает верить, что Барба привлекает его, когда он — это он.

Что, наверное, примерно одно и то же. 

Если не хуже. 

В любом случае, тяга Сонни вернулась вместе с воспоминаниями Барбы. Но на этот раз она — не только неуместное физическое влечение. Не так, как раньше. На этот раз Сонни не просто хочет зажать Барбу в каком-нибудь темном углу, чтобы все было грубо и быстро. На этот раз Сонни нравится Барба. 

Что, определенно, гораздо хуже. 

И это преуменьшение. 

Барба все еще его целует и теперь уже обнимает за талию второй рукой, а Сонни пытается отвечать ему на поцелуй, но не уверен, что у него получается, потому что он буквально у Барбы в руках, и тело Барбы такое теплое, а руки — такие сильные, а руки Сонни просто висят вдоль туловища, и ему стоит начать трогать Барбу, но он не может сообразить — где именно, потому что совершенно не получается собрать мысли в кучу.

И прежде, чем Сонни успевает решить, Барба отстраняется. 

Он все еще улыбается этой странной незнакомой улыбкой. 

— Всю неделю хотел это сделать. 

Сонни очень рад, что Барба подождал. 

Он это не озвучивает, потому что дар речи к нему еще не вернулся, но Барба, похоже, понимает. 

— Я позвоню тебе сегодня после работы. А там посмотрим. 

Сонни кивает. 

— Буду очень ждать звонка, советник. 

И это правда. 

Сонни притягивает Барбу в еще один быстрый поцелуй, прежде чем уйти. 

Барба продолжает улыбаться. 

—

Сонни сидит за рабочим столом, и у него зудят пальцы. 

На часах нет и одиннадцати, до разговора с Барбой еще очень долго. 

Но Сонни никак не может перестать проверять телефон. 

После долгого одиночества это очень странно — ждать чьего-то звонка. 

Телефон Сонни вибрирует. Это сообщение. 

«Я только что вспомнил, что ты умеешь готовить». 

Набирая ответ, Сонни широко улыбается. 

«Постарайся вспомнить свое любимое блюдо, и я посмотрю, что с этим можно сделать».

Сообщение от Барбы приходит практически мгновенно. 

«Договорились. У тебя. Сегодня».

Сонни быстро печатает:

«Вспомни какое-нибудь хорошее вино, пока ты поймал волну. А потом купи его». 

На часах нет и одиннадцати, и Сонни никак не может перестать проверять телефон. 

Тот снова вибрирует.


End file.
